Under the Willow
by BlahBabe
Summary: "Ginny went for hot chocolate. I'm against it though, it attracts Poxies you know. Nasty little things, they love warmth and the color red. I warned Ginny, if they catch her, she'll never see her hair again." Blaise looked on amused. Luna/Blaise


Title: Under the Willow

By: BlahBabe

Summary:"She's gone to the kitchens for hot chocolate. It's her favorite time of the year for it. I'm against it though, it attracts Poxies you know. Nasty little things, they love

warmth and the color red. I warned Ginny, if they catch her, she'll never see her hair again." Blaise looked on amused and thought, _Where have you been all my life? She's my perfect match...I think..._

Rating: 'T' just in case

Notes: It slightly goes with my oneshot Under the Influence of Hot Chocolate, but it's based more on just ok, I'm just gonna stop rambling and let you read.

-

Luna inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The moon reflected on the lake, sending a somewhat eery and seemingly mythical. A greyish cloud covered the midnight sky toward the east, and the stars' light was muffled. It was a crisp December night, and Ginny was standing underneath her favorite willow tree. Luna closed her eyes and breathed in again. The Flabbergasts couldn't get her under here, because they're allergic to willow branches.

"Lovegood?" a voice echoed, and the willow branches were brushed back, sounding like the wind rustling. A tall, dark and striking figure came into focus, revealing the devilishly handsome Blaise Zabini

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" Luna rubbed her radish earrings for good luck, hoping he'd just go away.

"Same as you." He flashed a knee-weakening grin.

"Where's your buddy Malfoy? You two are attached at the hip." Luna stated.

"Attached at the hip? Well I'm not sure if I like the phrase, but we're good buddies. Where's your best friend Weaslette?"

"Her name is _Ginny._ And I asked you first" Luna replied.

"And I asked you second, so how about you go first." Blaise leaned against the tree.

Luna sighed gruffly and said, "She's gone to the kitchens for hot chocolate. It's her favorite time of the year for it. I'm against it though, it attracts Poxies you know. Nasty little things, they love

warmth and the color red. I warned Ginny, if they catch her, she'll never see her hair again."

Blaise looked on amused and thought, _Where have you been all my life? She's my perfect match...I think..._

"Interesting. Draco went to the kitchens. I'd be surprised if there wasn't some spitfire to warm up that hot chocolate."

"Not likely." Luna replied with knowledge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Oh obviously." Luna rolled her eyes, "Malfoy, behind his incredibly icey facade, adores the fact that Ginny is 1: Off limits 2: Majorly hot, as he thinks of himself and 3: Completely and utterly insane, that is, she'll do almost anything on impulse. Though mostly that happens when she's drunk. You can tell it in his eyes. And then there's Ginny, who loves to hide behind her name, but hates hiding behind her family. You can tell she likes Malfoy and thinks he's hot even though he hides his real personality behind his facade. He's bold and has sharp angles, where in reality he sullen and has smooth angles." Luna explained, then muttered something about bloody wretched Pestes.

"Draco? Like a Weasley?" Blaise started laughing hysterically, then stopped abruptly. "That...makes...so much sense."

"What are your views on Pixies?"

"I–uh–what?"

"Pixies. You know, nasty vermin. That's how I view them of course, but I've heard some people call them delightful pets..."

"Interesting." Blaise said, not exactly zoning out, but not exactly paying direct attention either. While Luna continued talking about Pixies (with an occational "Mmhmm" to encourage her) Blaise used a levitating charm to get himself on the Willow Tree. Luna turned around and was face to face with the tree trunk.

"Go on, I'm listening." Blaise gave a flap of his hand as if to give her permission.

"What are you exactly doing here?" Luna asked slightly aggravated.

"I thought we already established this." Blaise grinned cockily.

"And for what purpose am I here then?" Luna asked, dryly.

"To enjoy the calm and peace...and maybe to avoid some made-up creature?" Blaise teased.

"Flabbergasts are not made up!" Luna replied hotly.

"I was just teasing!" Blaise cried.

"Yes, well you and the whole population of Hogwarts!" Luna glared into the tree. She gasped slightly as she was levitated onto the branch opposite of Blaise.

"I'm sorry." Blaise appologized, using direct eye contact.

Luna looked searchingly into his eyes, before replying, "You're forgiven."

And then, under the willow, he kissed her.

--

So eh, review?


End file.
